Jade Blossom: Sailor Jade's first mission
by Rozi
Summary: *sigh* I can't write Sailor Moon fics about the actual sailor scouts so I made up my own! This is my Sailor Scout on COSMIClub, Sailor Jade.
1. Default Chapter

**Jade Blossom: Sailor Jade's first mission**  
_by Rozi_

  
The rain fell heavily on the circular clearing in the park gardens. They were richly kept with all manners of roses, pansies and other flowers. The lawn was freshly cut and left a pleasant smell in the heavy, summer stormy air. The line garden was lined with heavy firs where the dark figure was leaning. He was waiting for her.

His waiting was over.

Another figure approached the clearing accompanied by a tiny figure, no more than eight inches high. The tall figure was Sailor Jade and her companion was a rat, a glossy white rat with shining black eyes. It glared at the figure along with Sailor Jade who spoke first; "What's this about?" She asked with arms folded on her chest.

This is Sailor Jade's first mission, she has barley been a scout for a week. How did she become a scout in the first place? She lived in Britain since she was born and moved with her adopted parents to Japan (her adoptive parents are American, but they moved to Japan with their new daughter because her dad had a new job). Before she moved they told her that she was adopted.

It had been the first Monday at her new Japanese school when Ursula was awakened as Sailor Jade. It came about in rather unpleasant circumstances involving Hatsue the school bully and popular girl and her gang. It didn't surprise Ursula that much. After all, she was used to being called "Four eyes" and "Geek" at her old school in Britain, but today it was different. They had some how found out about the fact she was adopted and they were having a field day. "No wonder your mom dumped you outside a hospital when you were a screaming brat!" She yelled, "Who'd want a loser like you!"

It had hurt, a lot. She hated the fact that not only was she adopted, but also she was reminded every day by the fact her parents were such different people from her. She was a day dreaming artist who likes nothing better than to play her saxophone along to her old jazz records. Her parents were out going sporting types. They often had their clashes. It hurt even more when she thought about the fact that she was left outside a hospital with her piece of paper with a few details stating her name and date of birth. There was also a message "I love this girl with all my soul, but I cannot look after her for I will put her in great danger. Danger beyond my control, but one day she will find herself and I will meet her then. Love her like your own." How could they love her? They abandoned her! They left her by a hospital! Who ever they were.

She had felt so hurt that she went to a nearby garden in a park. It was a beautiful garden and she felt so much at home in gardens, with plants and flowers. She dreamed of an amazing garden, but it seemed more…of a memory than a dream. She sat in the garden crying and crying. She cried until her heart was near bursting, no one cared about her. No one, it hurt beyond comprehension and thought. She remembered hot tears streaking down her cheeks and dropping into her long chocolate brown hair.

Then her thoughts were broken by an animal scream; it was the scream that a cat made when it was in distress. She ran towards it, it was coming from behind a nearby tree. She looked and couldn't believe her eyes, a cat was being swung round and round in the air by it's tail. At first Ursula thought she was seeing things, but then when she looked down, she saw a rat holding on to the cat's tail by it's teeth and by amazing strength had lifted it off the ground and was swinging it round like an angry sling shot. It finally let the cat go when Ursula cried out "What the-?!" The cat hurtled into a tree where it got up and staggered away groaning. The rat appeared to be regaining its bearings and turned its head to the astonished Ursula.

"Well?" It asked in the kind of voice that you would normally be hearing at the most select dinner parties. Ursula promptly forgot that she was crying, well wouldn't you if you saw a rat beat a cat up in a fight?

"I am guessing that you are..er..Ursula?" It asked snottily.

"Whu? Err, yes, but-" She started.

"My name is Lady Grace de la Lune, honoured servant of and ambassador with The Moon Kingdom and your Auntie. Now I understand this might not be apparent in my predicament as a rodent-"

"What are you talking about? Why are you talking? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Ursula was on the point of exploding.

The rat smiled, or at least tried to. "I am your auntie my dear. This story starts a long time ago, well a thousand years ago in fact-"

"I must be dreaming!"

Ursula listened to the Grace's story; Ursula was a reincarnation of Doctor Ursula Jade of the Jade gardens in a small dimensional rip in space. This garden was huge and housed every plant, flower and herb known to the universe. Dr Jade who used her plants to make medicines and cures kept it in order.

This was all a thousand years in the time of The Silver Millennium when Queen Serenity was in reign. Grace was a respected aristocrat in the kingdom; one of The Queens' trusted advisers. "Not as trusted as the likes of Luna and Artimis who were the PERSONAL advisors of course," she said with a slight sniff "But I was also your mother's sister-"

"MY MOTHER?!" Ursula cried before she could stop her self.

"Yes, I don't know about her now. She was the carer of the garden before you, she was a great woman, lived to serve others in the garden."

"How come she-I mean- how did I- what happened?"

"The moon kingdom was destroyed by Queen Beryl and her Dark Kingdom. The Queen loved her people so much she sent them to be reborn in the future, or our present."

"What happened to me?"

"You were killed by an agent of the Dark Kingdom; Mantissa Dark-thorn. An evil sorceress who had a personal vendetta against you and your family, I think you charged in to defend your garden and she killed you."

"Why did she have a vendetta?"

Grace shook her head. "I don't know dear. Other soldiers of the moon kingdom later killed her, but not before she captured you and then killed you. Your mother was no where to be seen when the Moon Kingdom fell, so I assume she was reborn like everyone else."

"What about you? How come you are a rat?"

"I am a sorceress like Mantissa and when I fought her she turned me into a rat, I was sent by Queen Serenity to be your guardian and teacher."

"Kinda like Giles in Buffy? So does that mean I have special powers?"

"Yes, you are Sailor Jade, a member of a group of girls and boys chosen to defend love and justice called Sailor Senshi-"

Something in Ursula's head went bing "I am A SAILOR SCOUT?!" She cried "I AM JUST LIKE SAILOR MOON?! SHE'S MY HERO!!"

"Ssshhush!!" Cried Grace "Do you want everyone to hear?"

"Sorry, I can't believe it! I am a Sailor scout! Wow! Ohmygod! I can't believe it!"

"You need this," said Grace "It will transform you into Sailor Jade, I will guide you as to what your new powers are." She handed Ursula a rather plain looking gold ring with a Jade gem set into it. And so it began.

From then on, Ursula was Sailor Jade. She had dreamed about fighting along side her heroes the Sailor Scouts since she first heard about them on the news. The outfits, the danger and the excitement! It was amazing!

Or at least it would be when she finally gets some monsters to fight.

She finally got her chance to prove herself, her first mission. Which was to lead her to her past, not just her mother, but her enemy Mantissa. A few questions did remain, why did she capture her and then kill her? Why did she want her in particular? Why did her name stand out from others in her mind so much? Grace had mentioned other names such as Princess Rei and a Princess Ami. But none stuck out so much as Mantissa Dark-thorn. It was odd, too odd. She had a feeling that she wasn't dead, she felt too much alive. Some where, she was hiding some where.

When she expressed these fears to Grace, she laughed "I think a ton of soldier power and rubble would have got anyone my dear."

"Yeah, I suppose. Any way, a thousand years has to have killed her if that hasn't," said Ursula.

Yet, this didn't feel right.

They were in Ursula's room and she was staring out of her window with Aretha Franklin's soft melodies singing into the air. She watched the rainfall outside in the hot summer air; the sky was an ink wash of grey clouds and heavy thunder rumbled. Grace was on her lap grooming her whiskers. Ursula watched more rain tumble outside lost in her thoughts when a piece of paper blew in and hit her square in the face. She cursed and pulled the piece of paper off her face and saw it had writing on it:

Sailor Jade,

Your help is desperately needed. Meet me ALONE at the park gardens in five minutes and I will explain.

Yours Sincerely

A Friend

"It could be a trap," said Grace over her shoulder. Ursula nodded, "Even if it is, I have to answer some how. Maybe if I turn up with recruits?"

"They want us to come alone."

"Why would that be do you think?"

Grace shrugged, "Why don't we find out?"

Ursula held up her hand with the ring on the finger "JADE CRYSILIS POWER MAKE UP!!!!!" She cried.

In a flash of brilliance she transformed. First her jeans melded away into a green pleated skirt and her vest top morphed into a blue bodice with a green bow on the chest and a green dickey around her shoulders completed the sailor look. On her back another green bow morphed. Petals strapped themselves around her arms and feet into a pair of blue gloves and knee high green platform boots. Her hair was tied up in a green silk scarf in a high pony tail and large gold ring earring morphed around her ears. Her glasses fizzled away and on her forehead a green stone tiara formed on her forehead and so did a green neck choker around her neck.

She opened her eyes and looked down at herself, then in the mirror. It was still hard to believe it was her, she looked so different with her hair tied up and no glasses. The skirt was a little too short for her liking, but she lived with that, after all, where else would she get such a cool outfit?

And now "Well," she said to Grace "Here goes nothing."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

****

Jade Blossom: Part 2

The figure stepped forward into the evening light, still on the outskirts of the garden. He was tall, handsome, with a silk flow of black hair in a neat ponytail and was wearing a uniform not unlike those of Russian noble heritage. His eyes were bright and alert; they gleamed with their own light like a cat. He walked with a cane, which had a glowing black sphere on the top, but he didn't really need it. His stance was of someone who needed a butler or a servant to announce his entrance. He smiled seductively and Sailor Jade felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She tried to look tough and asked again "Well? I asked; what is this about? You said it was urgent." 

He brushed away a strand of black hair from his illustrious face "I have news of great importance Sailor Jade. It will no doubt lead to a mystery about yourself that I believe you have been meaning to solve for a long time."

"What?!" cried a little voice by Sailor Jade's foot. Grace was starting to get irritated. The little white rat leapt up onto Sailor Jade's shoulder (it was quite a feat!) and regarded the young man coldly. 

"My name is Constantine Von Feline, I was once a proud servant and child of the Moon Kingdom like yourself and Lady Grace," he bowed respectively to the rat "Now I am a poor wondering soul seeking only to do good in the world." He paused dramatically to wipe a tear away. 

Sailor Jade felt slightly disgusted at herself, she felt a little sorry for him. "What about me?" She asked anxiously. 

"That your mother is not far off, she has been searching for you for a long time and intend to help her," he said.

A million questions rose in Jade's mind, how was she? Does she miss me? Would she recognise me? Would I recognise her? "Where- how? I mean-" The questions fell away under his gaze. 

"The artefact that will help me, you and your mother is needed. I believe you could help me find it."

"What artefact?"

"The Jade Katana."

Sailor Jade raised an eyebrow "The what?"

He held his cane up, the sphere clouded for a moment and there were shadows, almost like clouds, moving around inside it. Then suddenly it produced a light, a purple light and in it was a shape. On closer inspection the shape turned into a beautifully crafted Japanese Long sword; a katana. Sailor Jade stared in amazement "That's the…"

"Jade Katana, it is a priceless, powerful weapon that belonged to your family. The blade is not made of metal, but of jade. The handle is embroiled with hummingbirds, the official servants to the Jade Garden, and it was lost in the battle for the Moon Kingdom one thousand years ago," Constantine explained. He waved his cane and the image was gone. "It is vital you claim this sword back. It is the only thing that could kill Mantissa-"

"Oh no!" Cried Grace.

"She's alive?!" Sailor Jade felt a stab in her heart.

"Well, not quite. Her body was long ago destroyed in the battle, but her spirit lives on. It is hiding somewhere, on this planet I believe."

Sailor Jade felt a twinge in her mind. Mantissa's spirit? A dark ghost hell-bent on killing her was floating around somewhere? This wasn't good. 

"Never fear, the sword will protect you Sailor Jade. Once I find it of course." 

Sailor Jade glared "Once _you_ find it? No! It's my family's sword, I should be the one to find it." 

"Certainly! I am sorry, I do beg your pardon."

He pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve and dabbed his nose as he stepped into the garden "I am sorry, but the flowers give me hay-fever, you will excuse it of course?" 

"Yeah, yeah of course," Sailor Jade said waving a hand. 

"Thank you, now we must be going."

"Where?"

"There is a place I need you to go to, there are some details I'd like to talk to you about." Constantine waved his cane and in a blink there were at a… it was hard to tell at first, it was a bit dark, but as her eyes grew accustomed to the gloom Sailor Jade saw they were in a warehouse of some kind. "How-?" She began. Constantine smiled again "Magic my dear."

"He is being very suspicious Sailor Jade, be on the look out-" began Grace.

"If I had been planning something, would I have not unleashed it in the garden?" He asked politely. Grace fell silent. 

"Now, the sword, once we find it, we find your mother and the possible location of Mantissa," Constantine said. 

"Right." Sailor Jade suddenly looked past him towards a shadow at the back of the building, "Oh God…" she breathed and leapt forwards, knocking him over. A fireball flew over her head, slightly singeing her hair. 

Emerging from the shadows was a… humanoid shape, tall, female and slender. It was composed utterly of a living fire and it had a fireball forming in its hand. Sailor Jade felt a rising panic in her throat. 

"SAILOR JADE! USE AN ATTACK!" Cried Grace "SHOUT JADE STING!" 

Sailor Jade gathered her bearings and stood up. 

"JADE-" A green ball of light formed in her upraised hand, "STING!" The ball of light formed into a cannonball of green spikes, each one filled with venom and flew at the fire monster with an unstoppable force. It hit the thing hard and shot it into the wall. 

Sailor Jade's heart missed a beat, was it- her question was answered with a lashing whip of fire. The monster stepped forward and Sailor Jade could feel the heat through her clothes. 

Fire, she was so scared of fire, she shook at the knees. She wished this would end… she dodged the whip of fire once, but it caught her on the back as it returned hitting her hard and sending a burning pain through her body. She screamed "GRACE! HELP ME!" 

"Use Emerald wave!" The voice was so quiet; Sailor Jade could barely hear it. All she could hear was her blood pumping in her ears. She stood up, the thing scythed her legs from under with the fire whip, her sending her knocking to the ground. She landed heavily, rolling to avoid a fiery foot in her stomach. She got to her feet "EMERALD-" A wave of green energy appeared in the air above her "WAVE!" She shot it forward and it rumbled across the ground, shaking the building and it hit the monster again, this time causing it to scream like an animal in great primeval distress and it disappeared like someone like someone blowing out a candle. 

Sailor Jade stood for a moment, the only sound she could hear was a roaring in her ears and a penetrating silence. Her vision was blurring and her body ached and burned at the same time. She turned "Grace? Constantine?" 

She saw Constantine's blurry outline and he was holding something in his hands, it was squeaking and struggling desperately. "Grace!" She cried. 

She stepped forward, but found that her legs didn't want to co-operate and they buckled under her. Her consciousness slipping away, she looked up at Constantine "You… ba-" she began and everything went dark. 


	3. Third and final chapter

****

Jade Blossom Part 3: The conclusion 

__

Ursula, there is not much time. 

Sailor Jade heard the voice clear as anything, but it didn't seem to come from anywhere, it hummed and clanged all around with no recognisable tone or expression. It just spoke simply _Ursula, get the Jade Katana, it's the only way of beating him…_

She found her own voice, harsh and painful **_Where are you?! Who are you?_** She screamed, then looked around. She recognised the place, the shops, people bustling quickly by, the hum of trains in the background and the monotonous voice of a platform announcer. 

**__**

Why are we in London Liverpool Street station? 

It is a very valuable place in your memory, I brought you here to talk to you, it is important you get the Jade Katana, go to the garden in the park and everything will become clear. Hurry now…you are going to wake up soon…

****

BUT-

Goodbye Ursula my dear…

The dream world melted away bit by bit and slowly Sailor Jade roused into consciousness. 

"Hurmble hurmble…" The voice was barley recognisable 

"Wha? … " She murmured as bits and pieces of her began to work again, painfully she opened her eyes and focused on the blurry shape of Constantine. It was a black shape on a purple black back ground, but after blinking she made him out clearly. 

He had changed; he had sprouted whiskers, his cat like eyes were now literally cat eyes with black slit irises, his ears now were pointed and poked out of his neat ponytail and his skin was orange and black stripped fur. He grinned with a pair of lengthened incisors glittering like prongs. 

"Sailor Jade, how are you feeling? Hope you are not feeling too bad about the ambush, but it is so… _necessary_ in the circumstances. I couldn't exactly tell you what I intended could I?"

"What… did… you… do… with… Grace?"

"Nothing, I like to toy with my food I'll admit, but I am also a sporting feline." 

He waved his cane and in a puff of black smoke, Grace appeared in a cage. "This pays me back for last time don't you think? My tail hasn't been the same since you know," he purred and a black striped tail swished round from behind him and flicked the cage. Grace hissed and squealed angrily "You sick, twisted cat!"

"Thank you." 

Sailor Jade tried to move, but her legs and arms were chained up and she had barely any energy as it was. "Let her go!" She cried pointlessly. 

"Certainly, but firstly you'll have to tell me why the sword is. Then I'll let the miserable rodent go."

__

Ursula… 

"I… don't know where it is…" 

__

Yes you do, take him to it Ursula… 

"Oh dear, I do hate it when people lie. You have to, it's your family's sword." 

"It's…"

"For Gods' sakes don't tell him Sailor Jade!" She could hear Grace's cries from a long way off. 

"The garden…"

"Ah, the garden, where exactly?" Constantine's purring tone was getting on her nerves.

"I don't know…"

"Well, it's a start at least. The sword should be fairly easy for you to find, after all, I do have your poor Auntie Rat here don't I?"

He stepped back and with another wave of his cane the cage disappeared with Grace still in it. "Mantissa will be most pleased, once she is put in a new body and has the sword. Then… well, I'm sure you can guess the rest," he smoothed a whisker back elegantly. 

"Take over the universe? Kill me?" Sailor Jade felt a pang in her stomach, fear. 

"Got it in one, always thought you were an intelligent girl. Mantissa will be glad to see you, she's been meaning to meet you for a while my dear Sailor Jade." 

"Why does she hate me so much? Why is she going after _me_?"

"I am not sure, I can't exactly ask her can I? All I know is that I should find the sword and bring you to her," Constantine swished his tail. He look away for a moment "She gave me so much, my powers, my were-cat gift, I can summon monsters and jump between your world and the Dark Dimensions which is where we are now." He turned violently and his cool tone snapped into a hiss "I will see her beautiful face, gaze upon her once again and we shall be together!" 

Sailor Jade shut her eyes to avoid the rain of angry spittle. Constantine suddenly looked shocked, "Forgive me, one of the disadvantages of being a were-cat is that I sometimes get a bit… agitated… I lose some control. I suggest you co-operate dear Sailor Jade." 

She opened her eyes and found herself staring into his cat eyes. 

__

I don't think he's kidding Ursula; _go to the garden you'll find it there. _

"Shall we go? Time is getting on," Constantine said. 

"Okay."

Sailor Jade was worried that she was listening to voices in her head, but it did not look like she had a lot of choice. They arrived in the garden, the leaves, flowers and tree rustled as they approached. Constantine covered his nose with his handkerchief and dabbed his eyes "Hurry Sailor Jade, the hay-fever's killing me!" 

"Grace, where is she?" 

Another wave of the staff and she appeared in the cage "Nooooaaaawww," his tone was slurred and menacing "Where'sh the shord?" 

His teeth were lengthening, the fur on his face was growing and the muscles under his clothes. 

"I don't know-" Sailor Jade began and a huge paw swatted her round the face and knocked her to the ground.

"I WARRRNNNEEEDDD YOU SHAILOR JADE!" Constantine's handsome uniform was torn as his arms and legs grew strangely into paws and his face shrunk into a wild cat's "MANTISSA! THISSS ISH FOR YOAAAUUUU!" 

And he sprang towards her; teeth bared and claw out. A were cat. 

Sailor Jade rolled out of the way, but not in time to avoid a claw ripping along her side. Sailor Jade screamed and held her side. She struggled to her feet, tears springing in her eyes and her whole body was aching. 

Don't cry, she told herself, get a grip-

"Sailor Jade!" She heard Grace shriek somewhere far off. 

"I'm okay…" she muttered 

"LOOK OUT!"

She turned in time to see Constantine leap towards her, she grit her teeth.

"JADE STING!" 

The ball of venom filled spikes hit the were-cat full in the stomach, flinging him hard against a tree. Sailor Jade jumped into him, pinning him there. 

__

Don't let him think, fight him down! Teeth and claw!

Flinging desperate punches into his stomach, each one hurting hard, she tried to keep him down. He shook her off and she landed painfully. 

"GET UP!"

She struggled to her feet and realised she couldn't fight. Nothing wanted to co-operate, her head swam and the pain in her back her side was unbearable. She was aware of Constantine charging her, she spoke softly "Mother, I hope you were proud of me…" 

Then suddenly she was aware of a light. Green and throbbing it filled the garden, blinding Constantine and causing him to scream like a lion in pain. She felt a… well, she wasn't sure what it was, a feeling of warmth through her veins and strength returned to her limbs. 

****

Ursula, my love, I knew you'd find it. 

It was different to the other voice, it cared and it loved. It caressed her tired mind as she struggled to think. 

In her hands, a sword formed. The embroiled pattern against her gloves, the light, practical weight of the blade and the skill to use it. 

The knowledge struck her. 

She raised the sword above her head. 

"JADE BLADE…"

The blade glowed, like a bright candle in the dark.

"STRIKE!"

She thrust it forwards and a beam of green light shot from the sword and the full force hit the baffled Constantine. He roared in pain, curled up and disappeared in a flurry of purple and black smoke.

The silence echoed.

Sailor Jade tried to wrap her head around what had just happened and groaned. 

"Well done my girl! I knew you had it in you!" Grace cried. 

Sailor Jade hit the sword into the lock and it broke instantly, letting Grace out.

"Oh Ursula, you look-" 

"Like I was hit by a train?" Sailor Jade dabbed her side, it was dripping. Her back still rang with ice-like pain and her head ached. "How are you going to explain this to your parents?" Grace asked. 

"Simple, I won't have to," Sailor Jade said. 

"What?" 

She held up the sword, closed her eyes and said "Healing Flower."

A torrent of petals surrounded her and closed around her wounds. Healing and cleansing, she felt new again. The pain melted away and the tiredness was replaced with a flow of energy. 

She opened her eyes, Grace was staring, her little rodent mouth open wide.

"How…?" 

"In that flash, I remembered… when I was Ursula Jade. A doctor, a warrior and a protector, I remembered the moves with the sword and the way she used to fight. The garden, it was so beautiful, but it was destroyed in the battle. A fragment lodged itself here on earth, right here where we stand. It was only a seed back then but it grew into this… imagine, one day it will be like it was… it is like a shield against evil. It blocks the energy slightly and makes them weak. That was what gave Constantine the hay fever and what made him lose control."

Sailor Jade's gaze fell on the roses glinting in the corner. "It all came in a flash…" 

"Very poetic my dear. It certainly saves me teaching you."

"But there is still things I need to find out. My mother, I thought I heard her speak to me. There were other things I saw, a palace, a woman with grey hair and a princess with blonde hair and a guy in a tuxedo." 

"That would be the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity, Princess Serena and Prince Darien." 

"Who are they?"

"It's a long story…"

"Fit for another time?" 

"Yes." 

As they walked away, Ursula thought she heard something. She turned, there was nothing there… but she could have sworn…

****

I love you my dearest one… don't be fooled by the first thing that comes into your head, but look deeper. You'll find me soon. Good bye for now…

It was like listening to a whisper. 

Ursula caught up with Grace, the voice echoing over and over. 

How…

**__**

Soon…

Is

__

Soon?…

****

The End. 


End file.
